To Enter Into Eternal Darkness SasuxNaru
by insanesilo
Summary: second one of SASUNARU! KYAAA! i hope you like it, i'm working hard on this one. oh adn Sasuxyoai parings
1. The Winter Of Our Discontent

I lay in my bed sighing. The sun was just barely on the horizon and it was the fifth of June. The day that my friends and I set out on a camping trip out in the rest of this fiery country for one whole god-forsaken month. 

I sat up and threw the covers off and set my feet on a wooden floor. I stood up, the old floor creaking as I walked over to my closet and opened the wooden door. 

I looked at my remaining clothes, my clothes already packed and beside my door that iw as taking with me, but I still needed clothes for today and without a doubt they would get ruined. 

I pulled out a black t-shirt with an emo quote on it reading 'My path of life is filled with holes, in which I can enter any time into eternal darkness.' I pulled on some ripped up and frayed baggy jeans

over my black Uchiha Brand Company boxers. My brother, Itachi Uchiha, was the CEO of my families clothes industry. He obsessed with it, but I hated the stupid business. 

I slipped on knee high rainbow stripped socks, visible threw the holes in my jeans and pulled on some old skater shoes. I ran my fingers threw my raven black hair as it whipped into place. 

There was a knock at my door. I grabbed my bags and slung it over my shoulder and made my way out, grabbing a red apple on the way to the knocking. I opened the door.

Naruto was standing there, I saw the old black van with Kakashi and Sakura waiting in it. 

"Come on Sasuke. You're late." He said pulling me out of my house, the door slamming behind me. 

We ran through the almost dead yard, patches of green in the yellow grass. Naruto threw my bag in the back as I climbed into the van sighing, taking a bite of the apple.

Sakura wore a bright pink shirt with a gray thin mid sleeve jacket and short denim shorts and sneakers, as she turned to me smiling.

"Hey Sasuke, did you just get up?" Sakura asked. I nodded sleepily. Naruto chuckled as he sat beside me, wearing a bright orange and black shirt with kaki shorts and black sneakers.

Kakashi, wearing a grey short sleeve shirt with his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise, printed on it, along with short frayed jeans and of course his black bandana he wore to cover up his nose and mouth like an old time cowboy, was sitting in the drivers seat. Kakashi began driving off. Naruto wrapped his arm around my shoulder and knocked heads softly.

"This camping trip is going to be the best thing ever!" He shouted happily. I groaned, because with that…I knew it was going to be the worst thing ever. 

Sakura turned back form the passenger seat and looked at us smirking deviously.

"Awe, you two make an adorable couple." She teased. I choked on the apple, coughing violently.

"What? Sakura-chan, that's disgusting!" Naruto yelled as he turned a bit red. Kakashi and Sakura laughed as I finally swallowed my apple, blushing deeply.

No one seemed to notice though. I leaned back as Naruto was arguing with Sakura about how wrong her comment was, I stayed out of it.

I ignored them and leaned my elbow against the side door, covering my mouth with my hand and glaring out the passing trees. 

We drove for miles, stopping for the occasional fast food, bathroom, and gas. I was silent mostly as Kakashi read his pornography and Naruto and Sakura were arguing mostly. 

Yeah this was going to be the best thing ever. I thought to myself sarcastically. The car smelled of old feet and sweat soaked foam seats from generations before. I sighed and reached in the back for my bag. 

Naruto looked at me curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I pulled back having my Ipod and headphones in my hand.

"Blaring you out of my life, or well going to try too." I growled annoyed. He glared at me as I slipped my headphones in and looked threw the songs for just the right one.

"What was that! I shoul--" My music went blasting, making me jump a bit, Naruto noticed a bit but didn't say anything, or well I didn't hear if he did. 

I saw Sakura sigh at Naruto and I as Naruto continued yelling, even though it was useless. 

I leaned back on the window and closed my eyes, the music blasting so loud that it would had made anyone else's ears begin to bleed.

_**Dreams of his crash, won't pass, or how they all adored him, beauty will last, when spiraled…down! The stars that Mystified, he left them all behind and how his children cry.**_

_Silo: I do not own Naruto or AFI at all! Though it's kind of obvious...declaimers are always fun . Alright this is my second story, this one is going to have chapters...after i figure out how to get chapters up. well i hoped you liked it so far. SasuNaru is fun to write oh and this will have LeMoN in it later on. if you don't know what that means...just keeeep reading. tehe. Well...off i go, give me some good reviews...if it's a bad one atleast be factual critisizing. (sp) I would love to improve._


	2. The Course Of Love Never Did Run Smooth

We drove up in the country side and to a camping area, where about one or two cars were as we were now in the woods. We got out of the car and got our bags and the tents. WE had to hike about two miles off into the woods and of course Naruto was the one to lead.

"Naruto slow down!" Sakura wined. I chuckled and shook my head. Kakashi sighed at us. Naruto was far in front of us. He stopped and turned around.

"Come on! You guys are so slow. We're almost there I can see the clearing." Naruto shouted. WE continued to walk and we got to a large…well medium sized clearing. WE dropped out bags and looked around.

"It's beautiful here." Sakura said. I was quiet, my headphones still in but the music wasn't on. Kakashi got the tents out and stopped. I saw him freeze and looked at him confused.

"What Kakashi?" I asked confused. He smiled a bit nervously and chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Naruto and Sakura got quiet and looked at him.

"I…well…I thought I packed four tents…but…there's only two." He said. We all froze wide eyed. All of us looked at Sakura, since she was the only girl. She froze, staring wide eyed at Kakashi then looked at me.

"Sasuke do you…"

"No." I said before she could even finish. Her face fell and Kakashi sighed. Naruto looked at sakura and scratched the back of his head. He opened his mouth.

"Don't even think about it Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto's face fell as he fell to his knees in angst. Kakashi sighed and looked at Sakura. They shrugged and began setting up the tents as Naruto and I searched for firewood.

"Do you think that Kakashi and Sakura like each other?" Naruto asked me suddenly. I looked at him confused at the sudden random question. I shrugged and continued to pick up firewood.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. That's there thing." I said not particularly interested in there relationship, but in the one I liked. Naruto nodded, I saw his sadness and I had the sudden feeling to hug him. I pushed it aside and focused on the wood. We both had a good pile and returned back to camp. Sakura and Kakashi were both a bit red and silent. 

We stopped, looking in between them and dropped the firewood in the area and they fixed it as Naruto and I got our stuff ready in our two man tent. We were quiet as we unrolled the sleeping bags and pillow.

Naruto had a bright orange sleeping bag with a bowl of ramen printed on it, along with his pillow. I had a black sleeping back and a black pillow. My bag of clothes at the foot of my sleeping bag along with Naruto. 

Sakura and Kakashi were already making ramen to eat. We got out of the ten and sat on the ground talking and eating as the sky got darker. Naruto yawned along with Sakura. 

"I think it's time for us to go to bed." Kakashi said. The rest of us nodded and went into our tent silently. I pulled into a black shirt and black pants and curled into my sleeping bag with my Ipod as Naruto was already sleeping, and snoring. I sighed and put my headphones in and turned on music, just loud enough to sound out most of the snoring.

_**It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile in a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you need to get in line  
But not this time**_

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

_InsaneSilo: Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or Boys Like Girls. I hope you like it, but I'm not done yet. It does take me awhile to write because I have a short attention span and it's hard to focus on it, but I'm getting it done. Please write a review or message me about it. Yes my chapters will all end with part of a song, because that's just how I roll._


	3. Journeys End In Lovers Meeting

I woke up the next morning to find Naruto still snoring and my Ipod still on. I turned it off and tucked it away into my new pants pocket. I pulled out a pair of clean black flared jeans, black knee high socks, a black band t-shirt, and a fishnet long sleeve shirt. I swiftly changed, slipping on my t-shirt over the tight fishnet shirt. I put my pajamas in my bag and slowly zipped it up. I reached in and brushed my hair swiftly and began fixing the sleeping bag again. I sat there for a moment, staring at my pillow and yawned widely, putting hand over my mouth and rubbing my eyes. I looked around, a bit more awake and saw Naruto lying there. His face was innocent and he looked so vulnerable…I tried hard, but failed and my face flooded with heat. I looked at Naruto and reached to him, going to wake him up. I stopped, hesitating…not wanting to disrupt the beautiful sleeping angel in front of me. I sighed.

_Damnit, just wake him up Sasuke, it's not that hard. Shake his shoulder a bit until he opens his eyes and say get up. Move damn arm._ I thought to myself. 

My arm was still frozen. I pulled it back and set it in my lap, staring at Naruto's whiskered face. I sighed and grabbed my pillow. I held it high and brought it down hard on Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes shot open.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled. I set my pillow down and looked at him and sighed.

"Dobe, it's time to get up." I said as I heard Sakura and Kakashi's sleeping bags zip up and movement from the other tent. 

Naruto looked at me with confusion and shock expression on his face. I looked at him confused for his confused stare.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and pulled off his sleeping cap.

"Nothing, thanks." He said quietly. I looked at him confused. 

I blew it off and made my way out of the tent, pulling on my shoes as I did so. Kakashi was out of the tent, dressed and ready. He was sitting down on a log eating one of those small Kellogg's bowls of cereal filled with milk in the cooler. I grabbed an apple and began eating it.

"Have a good night sleep Sasuke? I thought I heard moaning in the tent last night." Kakashi said, meaning it in a sexual way. I cringed my head over to him and gave him a death stare. He moved to the other side of the log, away from me and continued to eat in silence.

Well he was right, there was moaning in the tent last night, only because I kept having nightmares all night long, until I was finally too exhausted to even have a dream. Sakura pulled out of the tent and put on her shoes. Her pink hair in a headband, wearing an old volleyball jersey and some jean short with sneakers. Naruto crawled out of the tent in an orange Nike t-shirt and black shorts with his sneakers as Kakashi wore a dark blue t-shirt with shorts and sneakers.

The two walked over and got there breakfast and we ate in silence. I noticed Kakashi and Sakura glancing at each other and then blushing. I sighed, remember as I heard panting and real sexual moaning from there tent last night. I threw my apple core out in the woods, away from out camp sight, so that no animals would come into camp as we slept. I sighed and looked at Kakashi and Sakura.

"Having sex on the first night is fast for even you Kakashi." I said suddenly. 

Naruto began coughing on his breakfast as Kakashi and Sakura froze. They both lit up bright red like Christmas lights. Naruto was frozen, looking between the two also.

"That's just so wrong!" Naruto yelled finally, after finding his voice. 

Birds flapped away in the trees as Sakura and Kakashi were not looking down in an embarrassed, depressed state. I could help but pull up a devious smirk as Naruto was standing up staring wide eyed, mouth open at the two.

"One tip, if you're going to do it, make sure no one else hears, just in case they wake up; from oh say a Nightmare or something." I said to them. 

Kakashi glared at me, but I wasn't a bit afraid. There was silence for a moment as I stood up and looked around.

"I'm going for a hike; I'll be back by noon." I said and began walking away. I stopped a few meters away and turned halfway looking at them. I saw Naruto looking at me and then he looked down. I sighed. 

"Come on you dobe." I said blushing a bit as I turned around. Naruto smiled and ran after me and we walked into the forest silently, so the other two had some time to sort things out between themselves. Kakashi looked after us, especially me, suspiciously. 

We walked in the forest quietly, feeling the morning dew around us and the birds just awaking along with the squirrels and raccoons. Naruto saw some deer and went over to them slowly, offering a granola bar to the family, of a doe, buck and fawn. I sighed and shook my head. The buck walked over to me and nipped at my shirt. Naruto laughed a bit.

"It looks like you have a new friend Sasuke." Naruto said. I looked at him, his bright blue eyes sparkling, I looked down swiftly, hoping he wouldn't see me blush and I pulled out a granola bar and fed it to the buck, as Naruto was with the mother and child. 

Naruto was on his knees, petting the fawn, the mother lying on the ground, watching and I pet the bucks head softly as I watched Naruto in awe. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. His brilliant yellow hair shinning as the sun rose in the sky. He looked at me and smiled too. We stared at each other for a moment, looking into each others eyes. I turned a bright red and turned around swiftly.

"I think we should go on and leave the family in peace." I said swiftly, hoping he wouldn't notice my embarrassment. Naruto stood up and nodded. He waved goodbye as we continued on our way.

There was silence for a moment as I put in my headphones

"Sasuke can I listen to one of the head phones?" Naruto asked a bit nervously. I nodded and handed him the left one since he was on my left side. Our hands made contact and my stomach knotted up instantly, for a reason I didn't understand. I ignored it. The wire reached to his left ear as I hit play.

_**There's a chill in the air  
You hear a creak on the stairs  
You've got a knock on your door  
Is there anybody out?**_

_InsaneSilo: Alright, two chapters in one day! That is amazing for me . Well yes if you haven't guessed yet the song ending the chapters is the song I'm listening to the whole time I'm writing the chapter. I do not own Naruto or Allstar._


	4. O, How This Spring Of Love Resembleth

Naruto and I walked along the forest floor; he was amazed at everything new he saw. I rolled my eyes as he announced his new discovery.

"Sasuke, I think I hear water. Come on let's check it out." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along swiftly. I blushed at his touch but ignored it and we continued running.

"Naruto, stop running, were going to fall." I said, imagining different falls and winced on one that was actually a bit frightening. Naruto chuckled laughed whole heartedly and rolled his eyes at my worry.

"Oh the poor Uchiha is scared, is that it?" He said letting go. "Scardy cat." He said. I glared at him.

"Naruto! You're not getting away with that!" I yelled and began chasing him. He laughed and we continued running.

Naruto looked back smiling and my eyes hot open as he didn't see where he was running.

"Naruto!" I yelled. He looked forward but it was to late, he tripped and was falling off the edge of a cliff. My eyes shot open and I dove, just barely making it and grabbed it hand. He looked up wide eyed, I could see the fear. I was on the ground on my stomach as my arm hung off the edge, grabbing Naruto's.

"Sasuke…" He whimpered. I saw below him a large violent river with a water fall beside us.

"Naruto…just…hold on." I said to him, over the roar of the water fall. He looked at me dumbly.

"Oh alright Sasuke." He said rolling his eyes. I growled at him and began pulling him up. His hands started to get clammy and sweaty.

"Sasuke, I'm slipping." Naruto said. I rolled my eyes.

"I realized that." I said but only right after that his hand slid from mine. My eyes shot open as I saw him just barely out of my reach. I moved fast, without thinking and dove for him, bracing my arms around him as we fell fast into the harsh, violent water.

We plunged in; making a large splash and the current grabbed a hold of us. I felt Naruto begin to slide from my grip. I clench my hands hard against the back of his shirt.

I felt his fingers dig into the back of my skin. I winced as we made surface and gasped loudly, but only to dive back in.

The current began to soften and rocks were there. I kicked over to one and pushed off of it, hard and fast to the rocky muddy shore. We both grasped on coughing and tired.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly. I looked over to him as he jumped and glomped me, making me fall over on my back as he lay on top of me, holding onto my. "Thank you so much." He cried.

I turned a bright red and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah…dobe. Get off." I said. He pushed off and I saw his eyes were red, from either crying or the water. He rubbed them and I sighed, soaked and covered in mush.

I looked around, completely confused as to where we were. There was a large wall, from where we had fallen. I looked up at where we were and it was higher then I realized. Naruto began coughing again and whipping his mouth of the water. Our hair stuck to our head.

"How are we going to get back?" Naruto said quietly. I didn't look at him, still blushing from before.

"I'm not sure…but staying here won't do us any good." I said standing up. Naruto nodded and pushed himself up but to only slip and fall back. I sighed. "Dobe, can't you even get up?" I asked holding a hand out to him. He smiled and took it, though instead of standing up he pulled me down, which was a bad idea.

I fell on top of him, our lips smashing together and my hand where it wasn't supposed to be on Naruto. Our eyes shot opened n I blushed violently and shot up sitting Indian style with my back towards him.

He still lay on his back staring up at the sky. There was silence between us. He sat up and finally stood up along with myself.

"Let's go." He said quietly. I nodded once and we began walking away. I reached in my soaking wet pants pocket and pulled out my Ipod, wondering if it still worked. I shook it a bit and some water fell off of it. I put a headphone in my ear and Naruto took the other without any invite and I pressed play looking threw songs.

_**If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp  
Take a breath  
Go ahead  
Sign the scroll  
Nick and Kevin  
Now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll**_

_InsaneSilo: Meep I got the next chapter up! This one was fun to write…it was hard not to scream KYAAA!! As I wrote it . Well I hope you like it. Schools starting tomorrow so I'll have time to think about what to write and I'll try writing one chapter each day I don't own Naruto or Jonas Brothers or the Little mermaid >_


	5. I Follow Him To Serve My Turn Upon Him

Naruto and I walked in silence for probably a little more then an hour as we tried to find a ridge we could climb up to get back to the camp.

We stopped, taking a break from all the walking. I leaned against the rock wall and Naruto was sitting down. Neither of us had said a word since the incident at the waterfall.

I took a deep breath. "Naruto…I'm…s-sorry." I said quietly and flinching at the sound of my apology. I never thought, in all my life that I would say those three words in the same sentence.

Naruto looked up at me and jumped up shaking his head.

"No, no…I should be the one sorry. I shouldn't have pulled you down." Naruto said. He said it so fast that I barely caught it. I looked at Naruto and saw guilt deep in his eyes. I sighed and shook my head

"Whatever dobe, let's just find a way to get back to the camp sight. I'm starting to get hungry…and cold." I said and then sneezed. Naruto laughed a bit and we walked off, Naruto blabbering away like nothing happened.

We walked up to a steep, steep hill that was connected to the wall. We both were quiet and looked at it for a few moments, both quiet, wondering if it would be to dangerous or not.

"Let's go Sasuke, we might not even find another way up." Naruto said. I nodded and he went up first, on our hands and knees, clawing our way up. It was about 20 feet high and covered in moss, which was a bit damp.

"Can't you go any faster Naruto?" I growled, a bit annoyed at his slow pace. He turned to me and glared.

"Sorry, this is a bit hard. Not everyone can have emo powers like the Uchiha." He said and continued clawing up. I glared at him, but said nothing. He got up to the top and sat there.

I held out his hand and I grabbed it, only to have my feet give out under me and my hand slipped. Our eyes shot open and he still held me. He pulled me up, fast and hard. And again, to my embarrassment, I was over him again, my knee in between his legs and my hands on either side of his head.

"Why the hell does this keep happening?" I mumbled under my breath and sighing. I looked up at Naruto and saw him smirking, with evil in his eyes. I got a bit nervous.

"Hey Sasuke, do you like me or something, because you keep falling ontop of me." He said still smirking.

I flushed a deep crimson red and glared at him. "Idiot it's not my fault, you're the one that's been pulling me onto you." I growled, neither of us, had still yet moved from this awkward position.

Naruto flushed to, but glared at me. "I can't help that you never see this coming, you always have your guard lowered." He said. I glared at him and he glared at me and we were laying there in silence.

"Umm, what are you two doing?" Kakashi asked from beside us. Our heads snapped in his direction and we saw Sakura there two. She was smirking.

"Ha, told you they liked each other Kakashi." Sakura said.

Naruto and I both jumped away from each other and I threw a punch as he threw one at me, both of us catching the others fist.

"See what you do Naruto. You're making me look like a gay fag. DO you understand what that can do to my families rep?" I hissed to him, though not caring what happens to my families reputation, it was just an excuse.

"What?! You're the one making me look gay in front of Sakura and Kakashi!" Naruto growled, we each pushed harder into each others hands. Kakashi wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled my back as Sakura took the back of Naruto's shirt and pulled him back, making him fall.

"Will you stop it you two! Now, let's go back to the camp sight and have lunch." Sakura said beginning to drag Naruto away. Kakashi was still holding onto my waist. I began pulling away, but his grasp just tightened.

"Come now Sasuke. You don't need to act tough in front of me. We don't want something to happen to you now do we?" he whispered into my ear.

I felt a chill go down my back as he let me go. He began walking and I followed, pulling out my Ipod and putting on the headphones, not looking at anyone, because I was blushing…and badly.

_**Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember**_

_InsaneSilo: Wee! I thought of this chapter while I was in English and computers!! I hope you like this one and I guess I should put some warnings up in the Summary. But oh well…more Sasuke relationships coming up Sasuke my uke is so adorable. _


	6. This Thing Of Darkness

We walked back to the camp and ate lunch, Naruto and I glaring at each other the whole time.

Though nothing else happened exciting the rest of the day, or for the rest of the week as a matter of fact. I laid on the ground, staring up at the sun, high up in the sky, signaling it that it was noon.

Kakashi was witling a small stick that he found while his hike and Sakura and Naruto were out, on there hike. We always had hikes together as different pairs, every year because Sakura said that it lets us bond more…and even though I hate to admit it, she was right.

I groaned from boredom as the wind softly blew, ruffling my black hair. I closed my eyes, but I could still see the light from the sun. Kakashi seemed to stand up and begin walking, but I couldn't hear where, well actually, I just wasn't paying attention.

The light faded and something was shadowing me. I peeked a bit and my eyes shot open in shock. I was silent as Kakashi was over me, his hands on either side of my head. I could see the devious plan behind his eyes and it actually scared me.

"Well, Sasuke…you seem a bit…shocked. What's wrong?" He asked in a soft innocent voice that sent chills down my spin.

"Umm, well…you're over me, like your about to have sex with me and it's kind of creeping me out Kakashi. I know you're a pervert and all, but this is a bit strange." I said to him, my voice cracked though to my embarrassment, showing fear to him.

He smiled, his bandana was around his neck, revealing his soft, pink, precious lips that looked so inviting. He leaned forward, arching his back more. He got close, making my heart pound against my chest and my mouth part a bit. I flushed a deep red and my eyes were showed innocents.

"Sasuke…now why is it you haven't pushed me away yet?" Kakashi whispered to me. I could taste his sweet breath in my mouth. I swallowed and turned my head a bit.

"Because you're not going to do anything." I said to him in a strong voice, though he could still hear the weakness. He smirked and bent closer, licking my ear and nibbling on it a bit. I closed my eyes tight and bit my bottom lip as shudders rippled threw my body and my stomach knotting up. He let go and leaned back a bit.

"I'm not going to do anything. You should rethink that Sasuke." He said. I turned my head towards him a bit and he pressed his soft lips to my awaiting ones. I looked at him as he kissed me softly, his eyes shut. My eyes held guilt in them and I could feel it all threw my body.

Kakashi's hand moved down my side, to my waist and to the front of my jeans, holding the button, waiting for me to respond to his kiss first. I closed my eyes and pressed back, opening my mouth a bit, letting his tongue slid in. He explored my mouth before he unbuttoned my pants.

I felt utterly useless and weak as I was under him. My stomach knotted up like a girl when she saw the boy she liked. I shuddered as his hand slipped down into my pants squeezing me. I let out a gasp and quiet moan, though I enjoyed the feeling, but not that it was him.

Kakashi leaned back away and smirked at me.

"You're so cute when you're like this Sasuke." Kakashi said chuckling again. I was pink and panting.

He squeezed me a bit harder then before. I gasped and moaned quietly, having my fingers dig into the earth beneath me. I bit my bottom lip hard, trying not to enjoy it. Kakashi smirked and his whole body down. I knew what was coming.

"Ka…kashi…please….don't do this." I panted as his mouth was just hovering over me. Kakashi looked up at smiled at me.

"Begging, that isn't like you Sasuke." Kakashi said. I felt his warm breath and it sent chills down my spin. Kakashi opened his mouth and I grasped the dirt hard and bit my lip enough to make it bleed as I let out a quiet moan.

He sucked faster and had his tongue move around in my mouth, swallowing as much as he could. I never thought that this…this would happen to me. Sasuke Uchiha…tough guy everyone thought was emo and fearless…was being used as a sex toy.

I felt tears build up at my eyes and one spilled over. Not from the pain from my bleeding lip or how hard Kakashi sucked, but from pure guilt about what was happening.

"Kakashi, please…don't…do this to me." I said, panting and struggling to hide a moan. He stopped and looked up. He smirked and bit the top of my boxers and brought them back up as he was now over me again, his face inches from mine.

"Oh, yours so cute when you being used." Kakashi said. I was already red. My hands were buttoning my pants. Kakashi stood up and I leaned up, whipping the tears from my face.

I stood up and Kakashi wrapped his hand around me waist, pulling me into a forceful kiss. As I was now standing up, all that weakness and fear became wrath. I shoved Kakashi away, but he was still near me and I punched him hard in the gut, making him cough and fall to his knees in pain.

"Damnit, no one uses me like that." I growled at him. My eyes seemed to spark a deep red. I began walking backwards. I spun around and ran fast into the forest, not sure where I was going, but Damnit anywhere was better then here.

The forest was loud with the sound of birds, the wind blowing harshly against the trees and my panting. My footsteps echoed all around me, making I sound like someone was following me. I started to panic, but I didn't look back. I was going threw a lot of emotions so fast, like a girl when she's PMSing.

I ran and jumped over things on the forest floor. I swallowed hard and looked behind me, nothing but the forest I just passed. I stopped and put my hands on my knees panting hard. I thought I was safe until something hard in me in the back of the neck, hitting a nerve and making me fall to the ground, consciousness slipping away and fast. The last thing I heard as I passed out was a dark evil chuckling.

**_

* * *

_**

**Naruto POV**

I walked back with Sakura, she was a bit mad at me for annoying her the whole time. Though I didn't care. We got back to the camp and Kakashi was standing there staring out into the forest. Sakura and I looked at him confused.

"What are you looking at Kakashi?" Sakura asked walking beside him and following his gaze. I looked also, but saw nothing. Kakashi chuckled.

"Why is your bandana down? It doesn't look like you were eating, and where the hell si Sasuke?" I yelled a bit annoyed that he wasn't here. Kakashi chuckled and pulled up his mask. He was quiet and had not yet turned away from his position.

Sakura and I looked at him confused. Then I realized he did something to Sasuke. I punched Kakashi hard in the face, making him fall backwards.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked. I ignored her and stood over Kakashi, gabbing him form the collar of his shirt and glared down at him.

"What the hell did you do with Sasuke?!" I yelled. They could both see that I was obviously pissed. Kakashi smirked.

"I did nothing with him Naruto." Kakashi said. I punched him againa dn brought him closer. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"Liar! Tell me what you did with my Sasuke!" I yelled. Everyone's eyes opened at my words, even mine. I dropped him and backed up.

"No, no, I…I didn't…" I said backing up rubbing my head, my eyes wide. Kakashi stood up and whipped the blood from his mouth.

He chuckled deviously. "Well, I guess taking advantage of him and molesting him does give you a good idea to punch me." Kakashi said.

Mine and Sakura's eyes shot open and looked at him speechlessly.

"He took off running, I could see that he was guilty that It was me doing it. Though he did enjoy it. Does that tick you off Naruto?" Kakashi asked smirking. I glared at him.

"You're such a dick Kakashi! Where the hell did he run?!" I yelled at him, my hands clenched into fists. I wanted to punch him so badly, but…I wanted to find Sasuke even more.

Kakashi chuckled and pointed into the direction Sasuke ran. I glared at him and didn't hesitate to take off running, and disappearing from sight.

_**I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure**_

_InsaneSilo: Wow, I thought of this last night and I woke up so early this morning so I thought I would do chapter 6. I hope you like it…it's starting to get interesting and longer . I have to thank notperfectXbutXhonestcritc and astoroche for reviewing and giving me helpful advice I love advice because it's good to improve. Alright, i added NAruto's POV later because i didn't get to it this morning. I hope you people didn't miss it Naruto's confession is so adorable...Kakashi...is...a dick sometimes...but don't worry. It will all be cleared up soon._


	7. The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strained

My eyes fluttered open to a dark room, though the light was on. I sat up in a red silk bed totally confused. I stopped and realized I wasn't alone in the room. Beside the bed a man was sitting in a chair. I looked at him confused.

He had a devious smirk on his pale, pale face. He had green eyes and purple rings around it, sliding down his nose. He had long black hair and wore a dark purple trench coat over a black shirt and black pants.

"Hello Sasuke. Did you have a good sleep?" He said in a silky smooth voice. But something evil lurked behind it and I could tell.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Who the hell are you? And Why the fuck were you watching me sleep?" I growled angrily. My eyes widened a bit at my sudden anger.

The man chuckled and shook his head, his fingers gently on his lips. "Come, now Sasuke. You're questions will all be answered soon." The man said standing up and began walking over to the door.

I got up out of the silk bed and realized I was wearing black silk pants and an opened black silk button up shirt. I looked down confused and walked over ot him as I fiddled with the buttons…only to realize there wasn't any.

"I think there's something wrong with this shirt. There aren't any buttons." I said as we walked out of the mysterious room into a small darkly lit blank hallway. The man chuckled.

"No, there is nothing wrong with the shirt Sasuke. Now, let's get going before we run out of our precious time." He said turning back a bit, eyeing me mischievously.

An uncomfortable shudder rippled through my body as he chuckled again. We began walking in silence…taking many turns down different series of tunnels.

"How much longer is it?" I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. The man chuckled and stopped in front of an iron door. He pulled out a series of keys and plugged one in. Opening it.

Inside was a bunch…and by a bunch I mean a hell of a lot of computers and screens and cords running everywhere…along with men in the same uniform wearing masks.

"Sasuke…this is my control center. Where I keep track of everyone, everything and every town. They help me monitor and keep up to date of things. Like parties or business supplies or something else." He said as we walked down some stairs.

A wave of confusion flew over me. "Umm, may I ask why?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded, seeming amused at my curiosity.

"Sasuke…my goal for all of this, it to take over the world. You know…like Adolf Hitler, but much more intelligent and having much more power." He said. I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe it, I was talking with a complete psychopath.

"What the hell, and why are you telling me this?" I asked kind of loudly. Some people looked over as the man turned to me and walked up to me. He leaned forward, his hand pressed against my bare chest. His flesh was freezing.

"Because Sasuke…you will help me…and you will become my prince when everything is done. Otherwise…that little blonde boy…the one and only thing you treasure even more then your own life, will parish and be tortured." He said then licking my earlobe. I shuddered and pushed him away.

"Leave Naruto out of this." I growled loudly. The man chuckled, seeming bemused.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Nothing will happen to your precious Naruto…if you help me. Sasuke…kill your brother for me and Naruto will be safe. I will be checking up on you during your whole camping trip and I left you a little parting gift." He said and tapped his own shoulder.

I turned swiftly to look at my own shoulder. A thick scab in the shape of three water type droplets in a circle was stuck onto my skin. My eyes widened as I grasped it and took three more steps back and tripping over the steps.

"What the hell…who the hell are you?!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"My name is Orochimaru…and Sasuke…if you don't kill your brother by the end of the next month…I will not only steal your lvoer away from you, I will torture him, like you won't believe...and well that little gift I put on you, will make you into something out of this world and you will never be able to turn back. Then your little friend…Naruto was it…will suffer even more." He said and began chuckling and then it turned into a maniacal laugh.

My eyes opened wide as I shot up and began running out…running down different hallways, scratching at the scabs violently, making them bleed.

My breath and footsteps were the only sounds surrounding me, but I felt an odd feeling of being followed so I didn't stop. I ran down and found a door that read escape. That made me feel awkward but I didn't care. I burst threw the door and into the forest floor. It slammed shut behind me.

I stopped and hesitated. "Sasuke? Is that you?" I heard Naruto ask. My head whipped around to see him far in the distance…an orange and yellow spot. My eyes went wide. I ran over to him and didn't stop and glomped him hard, having my arms around his neck

"Hey, Sasuke! Wha-what's wrong?" Naruto said a bit shocked. I held onto him and then let go, grabbing his hands. I looked back at the door.

"Come on, we have to leave." I said grabbing his hand and having my other one fly to my neck as it stung really bad. I began dragging him off in the direction he come from. There was forest surrounding us.

WE ran for about twenty minutes before I slowed and stopped, putting my hands on my knees and panting. Naruto doing the same.

"Damnit Sasuke…what the hell….Sasuke your bleeding." He said, his anger changing to worry. He jogged over to me, only a few feet away though. I stood up and held my hand tightly over it.

"I'm fine." I said…though I wasn't. I was bleeding, and a lot. Naruto glared at me.

"What the hell are you talking about. You're literally soaked in blood. Damnit where were you Sasuke? I've been looking for you for hours." Naruto said, worry in his voice. I looked up at him a bit red.

"You've…been…looking for me?" I asked quietly as Naruto ripped a part of his shirt off and began whipping the blood away softly. He stopped and flushed a bright red. He looked down, not making eye contact with me.

"Y-yeah…I-I….i have. Sasuke….I-I-I….was…..worried…about……you." He said, seeming very, very nervous. I could even feel him shaking. I turned a bit pink and grabbed his hand softly.

He looked up some tears in his eyes. I leaned to him and kissed him softly, turning even more red.

"Thank you Naruto…but…we have to get back to camp." I said quietly. Naruto was still red but nodded. He ordered me to hold the piece of cloth on my wound until we got there. I held it with my right hand, over on my left shoulder.

My left hand was down besides Naruto's. We were walking closer then we normally would. Both of us were silent. I felt his fingers brush mine slightly and then grab them softly, waiting for me to respond. I grasped his fingers in my own.

We walked in the forest and began to hear music from our campsite. I smiled softly and looked at Naruto, who smiled too. He stopped and I did too in confusion. He leaned forward, cupping my face in his warm hand and pressing his lips against mine and then leaning back.

"Sasuke…I love you." He said quietly. I smiled a bit, and kissed him back.

"I love you too, dobe." I said, and that's when I decided I wouldn't tell them what happened…or well…the details at that.

_**Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling over us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one**_

_InsaneSilo: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long. I couldn't think of what to write about…then I thought of it today with some help from ArsenicLollipop (sp) well yep, I hope you like it. It's longer and cuter…and don't worry…everything will clear up soon and just a warning. Sasuke isn't going to go easy on what Kakahsi did to him. Kukukuku D _

_(April 23, 2008)_

_right well i edited it a bit with Oro-sama's threat ( and yes Oro-sama because he's a smexy bitch 3) and made it a bit more like the normal curse mark thingy, if it seems off, PM me and tell me where and also Arsenic-san (arseniclollipop) and I are making a collab with my Sasuke as a character and her Mello as a character. Mello from her story uselss adn Sauske forom this story...and if you have any ideas for us please, please send it to me or her...we want it to be cool for our readers and somethign you just can't wait to read luv you all  
-Silo-Kun!_


	8. All That Glisters Is Not Gold

Naruto and I walked into the camping area, though not holding hands anymore. I stepped into the little opening to see Sakura standing there pacing and Kakashi sitting on a log with an ice pack on his cheek. Sakura looked up when she heard us and her eyes brightened.

"Sasuke, you're back!" She squealed, glomping me, though I didn't fall over. Naruto glared at her a bit.

"Umm, yeah." I said a bit annoyed at the fluffy pink hair in my face. Sakura backed up and smiled then her eyes got wide when she saw the blood.

"What happened!" Come here!" Sakura said grabbing my arm and throwing me onto the log, I fell onto it and she ran into her tent, to get the first aid kit. I sighed and shook my head, then I was aware of the white haired man beside me and I turned over and glared at him.

"You…are so dead." I growled to him, bloodlust in my eyes. I raised my hand and grasped the collar of his shirt. He backed away a bit.

"S-Sasuke…l-look, there's a good…explanation for all of this." Kakashi said, a bit fearful. Sakura suddenly was between us, shoving us away from each other and cleaning off my wound.

"Sasuke, calm down and don't start fighting. I paid Kakashi to do that to you. It's not like he wanted to…though I'm more then sure he did enjoy it." Sakura said, glaring at Kakashi now, though Kakashi was reading his porn again.

Naruto and I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto asked confused, sitting in front of us on the ground.

Sakura sighed and I winced as she hit my wound with alcohol and gasped a bit. Naruto jumped up a bit, extending his hand a bit.

"I'm…I'm fine." I said reassuring him. His face was a bit annoyed as he pulled up his knees a bit. Sakura smirked.

"I knew it would work. You two are so predictable." Sakura said rolling her eyes as she put gauze on it, though hesitating when she saw the design clearly. Her fingers rolled over it for a moment and then she remembered to put medicine on it.

"What is that supposed to mean Sakura?" I growled, more confused then annoyed but my anger was clear in my voice and on my face.

Sakura didn't feel any fear or nervousness. "I paid Kakashi fifty bucks to do that to you so Naruto could find you when you ran, either that or you would beat him to a pulp, but it was worth a chance." She said.

Naruto exchanged confused looks and turned back to Sakura silently though she could tell that we were confused.

She sighed. "She knew you two liked each other and she thought this would be a little shove, I mean…you to are easy to read." Kakashi said interrupting Sakura as she opened her mouth.

I glared at him, Naruto would have too, but he was a bit surprised at the reason, and a bit embarrassed nonetheless. He turned a bit pink. I glanced over at him and sighed, shaking my head a bit as Sakura put the bandage over it and tied it.

"There, now more importantly…where in the world were you and what are you wearing?!" Sakura said, they all looked at me and I sighed.

I explained the whole thing to them, leaving out the part of Itachi and Naruto and saying he never got to the point and I kind of just ran out. Though the weird thing was that when I was telling them this, a large snake was curling up a tree and around a branch and was staring at me.

It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and made my…this…curse mark, tingle…seeming excited, it gave me a bad feeling.

………

Later that night I lay in my sleeping bag, staring up at the tent ceiling, or whatever you want to call it. Naruto lay asleep beside me ( not really, only pretending) and I knew. I smirked and turned over on my side, facing him and I unzipped my sleeping bag, he moved a bit, but stopped and kept his back towards me. I reached over and unzipped his sleeping bag and he turned over and I pulled my arm back and looked at him. He was a bit red.

"Sas-sasuke…what…" He didn't finish as I pulled him closer to me, attaching the sleeping bags together. (_Silo: Yeah I know it's not possible…the way they are, but just roll with it)_ Naruto looked at me and I looked away, red and he could tell.

"Naruto…I…" I said quietly, choking on my words. I looked at him and our eyes met and I looked away even more swiftly. Naruto seemed to understand.

"You're scared of the…pedophile Orochimaru aren't you?" He asked quietly, getting closer to me. I was silent and he took that as a yes. He then put a hand on my cheek and kissed me suddenly, moving over fast.

My eyes flew open at his sudden movement but I closed my eyes slowly and pressed my lips to his soft ones as he moved over me, entwining his fingers with mine and holding me down, and I didn't mind.

My lips parted a bit and so did his and he didn't hesitate to explore my mouth. My heart was pounding against my chest like I was about to be killed, like I was about to loose something that I never even dreamt of loosing to Naruto.

He pulled back and panted a bit, staring into my eyes, his hot breath against my lips.

"Sasuke." He said quietly. I turned red and my stomach tightened when me name fell from his lips. I stared at him and he kissed me again and I knew this night would be one to remember.

**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you**

_Insanesilo: right well I finally finished this chapter and I didn't go into it at the end because I just wanted to give a heads up. I might…50/50 chance that I will actually write there lemon in the next chapter. IDK yet, but I hope the Kakashi incident is cleared up . It was fun to write and the Orochimaru, I'm still thinking about it and I know it's been sooo long for me to write this…I've been caught up in school and drawing and friends and all that jazz but I hope you will still read it and I added an update on chapter 7 too._


	9. Is Whispering Nothing?

He moved over me, his hands on either side of my head as he pressed his lips to mine, begging for an entrance and I let him in. his tongue massaged my own and explored my mouth, going around the gums and cheeks and I let mine into his, doing the same to him. He let a soft moan escape and I put my hands to his chest and pushed him away a bit.

He looked at me confused. "What is it?" He asked, seeming sad that I pushed him away. I smirked deviously and flipped him over onto his back and over on top of him.

"This is much better." I said and leaned up a bit and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pushed it up and off of him, he did the same with me and I was over him, arched back, my tongue down in his throat.

His arms were around me, pulling me down for more, letting a moan escape, and just by kissing. I smirked a bit and leaned back, inches away from his gorgeous face.

"Sas-sasuke, stop teasing…me…it's…mean." He said panting between words. I stared into his blue eyes, lust in my own.

"Naruto…I...need to tell you something." I said a bit nervously. I was going to tell him about Orochimaru. Naruto looked at me confused and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me chastely then pulled back.

"Alright…tell me. You can trust me with anything." Naruto whispered to me quietly. The sleeping bags warming us.

"Naruto…when…I was with, Orochimaru…" I started. He tensed and I swallowed and looked away from his face. "He said that I had to kill Itachi by the end of the two months…or…" I swallowed hard. IT was hard to talk about this.

Naruto pulled me close to him and turned over to his side, bringing me along with him. "Sasuke…don't talk about this now." Naruto said quietly. I looked at him and pulled over to him and licked his ear and nibbled on it. He wasn't expecting it and I felt him let out a shudder and gasp.

I dominated over him again and now I was tired of waiting and I ripped off Naruto's pants and underwear.

"Sasuke." Naruto gasped at the sudden action. I moved down, without answering and held his member and sucked softly at first then hard, his hand tangling between my hair. He gasped and moaned which amused me.

It poured into my mouth and I swallowed and sucked harder. He gasped and grasped tightly onto my hair and I bit down and he loosened letting out a loud groan.

"Sasuke, Naruto! I swear to god, quiet down!" Sakura yelled from the tent. Naruto and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, along with Kakashi. WE quieted down and I sighed and laid there.

"Sakura, remind me tomorrow to kick your ass K?" I yelled back. Sakura groaned as I moved back up next to Naruto. I heard the tent unzip from Sakura's hand and then a loud scream. My eyes shot open and I jumped out as Naruto fumbled with his pants. I was still a bare chest, but had pants on.

I got out and froze…he was there, Sakura on the ground in front of her ten wide eyed. Kakashi looking out of the tent. He chuckled.

"My, my Sasuke…saying one last goodbye to Naruto? I know I said two months, but I was afraid you would run away." Orochimaru said, snakes all around the ground. I glared at him, my eyes narrowed and my body tensed.

"Orochimaru…why can't you just stay out of my life." I growled angrily. Naruto peeked out, but I stood in front of him and he slid back into the tent.

Orochimaru chuckled and stood up, he was wearing some jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt now I could tell from the moonlight. He took a few steps and stopped wide eyed and chuckled.

"Wow…you're already using it Sasuke. I'm impressed." Orochimaru said and then I felt it. Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto where all now staring wide eyed at me. My whole left arm and half of my face, covered in black flame like patterns.

"What…what is this?" I said and staggered back a bit, almost tripping over the tent but Naruto caught me.

"I told you Sasuke…you should listen to me, and take my warning. Sasuke…Naruto and your other friends are coming with me and you can have them back, when Itachi is dead." Orochimaru said and snakes came from no where and flooded over everyone, making everything go black.

Someone was shaking me. "Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up, your dreaming." I heard Naruto's voice say.

My eyes shot open and I was all sweating, let alone...the curse mark was burning. My hand flew to it and I flew up moaning a bit in pain.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Take a Tylenol if it's hurting." Naruto said starting to fumble through his bag. I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me. I shook my head.

_It was really just a dream?_ "Naruto…I don't need Tylenol…I need…" I pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around him and pulled him under my sleeping bag with me. "You." I whispered in his ear.

He flushed a bright red, but I didn't see it, I felt it. "Sas-sasuke…what…what are you doing? You're...i know…we're…but…Sasuke." Naruto stuttered nervously. I was quiet, only pushing my face into his blonde hair.

"Don't…ever leave me. Got that?" I whispered to him. I felt him get even more redder. There was silence for a moment as we lay there then he slowly wrapped his arms around me also.

"I…I won't Sasuke. I promise." Naruto whispered to me. There was silence between us then suddenly I felt wetness on my face and Naruto felt it on his head. He looked up and saw tears down my cheeks form the dim moon light.

"You're crying Sasuke." Naruto said wide eyed, never seeing me cry before. I put a hand to my cheek and felt the wetness. Naruto moved up and kissed my cheek then his eyes opened.

"Sasuke, you're really hot." He said, I could have said something after that but I decided to keep quiet. He then kissed my forehead and I turned a bit red. "I-I think you have a fever Sasuke."

Naruto said and fumbled out of the sleeping bag, leaving me lonely and cold now. He shifted through his bag at the foot of his sleeping bag and pulled out a thermometer and jabbed it into my mouth.

"Ow!" I moaned a bit, to tired and a bit dizzy to move. He sat there, watching me, staring at my eyes as I did the same. He leaned over and kissed my forehead again, though staying there longer.

His lips were cold to my skin and were softer then ever. "Sasuke…what where you dreaming about…near the beginning of the dream?" He asked suddenly. My eyes widened and I flushed deeply. I must have been talking in my sleep.

"Uhh…n-nothing Naruto." I said quietly as the thermometer beeped. Naruto pulled it out and read it.

"102.7, idiot, you're sick." Naruto said tossing the thermometer to his bag. He sighed when he missed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. "I don't want to get sick Sasuke, I want to lay in my own sleeping bag." He said, though I could already feel him below.

"That's not what your body says Naruto." Is aid quietly. "Just…don't leave me yet." I said quietly. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Alright, I won't." He said and we fell asleep together like that.

I'll start this broken heart  
I'll fix it up so it will work again  
Better than before  
Then I'll star in a mystery  
A tragic tale of all that's yet to come  
Fingers crossed there will be love

InsaneSilo: I got bored and I did this after finishing chapter four of the collab, and two pages of a new SasuNaru fanfic that I have yet to post and this and it's midnight. Wow I need to get a life . Oh well. I hope you like it and I made it a dream in the beginning because I didn't like how it was going and I didn't feel like redoing it anymore and now it's longer here too. I don't own anything I name in this fanfic .


	10. Such Stuff As Dreams Are Made On

The car ride back was mostly quiet. Except Sakura the Nurse always checking on Sasuke. It started to bother me. Kakashi hummed quietly to the radio though. I was leaning back against the seat, looking out the window, sitting next to Sasuke, who was lying his head against the window.

We had left the next day around noon, after Sasuke woke up from that dream with a fever. The dream in which he said my name clearly, but quietly…it was so seductive…it thought I was going to orgasm there.

I blushed deeply suddenly, at the thought on what he would have been dreaming about.

"Naruto…you feeling alright? You look kind of red." Sasuke said quietly, reaching to put a hand on my forehead, but I suddenly flinched back away from him touch. He stopped and looked at me confused. Sakura noticed also.

"I…I'm fine. Just…thinking is all." I said quietly, and I regretted it right away. Sasuke sighed and looked at me. I didn't make eye contact with him.

He leaned back and ignored me again. I glanced at him, and he at me and I looked down swiftly, blushing furiously.

I still felt Sasuke's eyes on me, just staring at me. I didn't know why though, so I turned away from him and propped my elbow on the window and looked out at the blurred trees. There was silence.

Kakashi turned down and exit from the highway and I knew we were stopping to get something to eat or gas or something. I didn't really care.

Kakashi pulled up to McDonalds and parked. Sakura looked back at us and smiled.

"Naruto, stay here and watch Sasuke, make sure he doesn't puke or anything." Sakura said. I nodded only once but was silent as Kakashi and Sakura got out. Slamming there doors and locking the car.

There was an awkward silence in the air. I glanced over at Sasuke, he looked sad and in deep thought. I was confused.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked quietly, putting the back of my hand onto his forehead. Sauske looked at me, we made eye contact and I blushed. I pulled back, he felt warm still, though better.

"Nothing…just…I'm fine." He said. _Just…what?_ I thought. His gaze was away from mine, looking down at the car floor. I swallowed a bit and leaned forward it him and touched my lips to his cheeks.

I could feel the warmth under my lips and himself blushing. I pulled back and looked in his eyes. He looked surprised, almost shocked. I wrapped my arms around him and laid back against the door, holding him to me, in my chest.

"Hey, you can trust me with anything Sasuke. I won't hurt you…and I won't let anyone hurt you either." I said, my voice soft and quiet. I kissed the top of his head softly and nuzzled my face into the raven black hair.

His hair smelled like…well the woods of course…but it also had the weird scent of…vanilla. It was feint but I could smell it.

Sasuke wrapped his hands around my protective arms, holding him there. His head against my chest, laying back between my legs. His eyes were closed, as were mine.

"N…Naruto." He started quietly. I opened my eyes softly and just looked down at him. "Orochimaru…I need to tell you something about…what he said. I…didn't tell you guys everything." He said quietly.

I leaned back a bit, looking at him. He looked up at me, his dark eyes filled with regret and pain. It almost made me cry to see him having so much pain.

"He said…he said that I had to kill my brother. Destroy Uchiha Corp…or…" He stopped, letting his voice trial. My eyes widened.

"What?! Don't do that, he's a psychotic maniac Sasuke. He doesn't know what he's talking about." I said to him, finding it hard to believe, why his voice was so sad.

Sasuke blinked and looked back up at me. " Naruto…he said I had to kill him in two months time…or he's going to take you away from me…and kill you." He said. My eyes widened.

What was he talking about? This…Orochimaru guy, who thinks he's the second Hitler won't be able to find us at all if Sasuke doesn't kill his brother.

"Naruto…this guy, Orochimaru…he has so much equipment. He can tell who's who…and where they are and what there whole life was like. He's like…like some King of Stalkers or something. Naruto…I don't know what to do." Sasuke said, tears were pulling up to his eyes.

He was in pain and a lot of it. I hated to see him cry. Sasuke's eyes shot open when suddenly my lips were against his, but upside down. I didn't want Sasuke to be in pain…I wanted him to be in paradise. I would do anything to make him feel better and when we got home…that would be the first thing I would do.

Give him, exactly what he wanted.

Rough Sex.

_InsaneSilo: Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or McDonalds. _

_Lol I loved this chapter. I thought I would do something new and put it in Naruto's POV. Well yeah, if you like this, I have another Fan fiction I'm writing, My Angel. So when I'm not doing this one, I'm on that on. 3 hope you like it._


	11. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Naruto pulled away all to soon. He surprised me with that kiss, there was something in his eyes, some kind of secret. What was he up to now? I thought, though I didn't say anything.

He whipped away the tears with his soft warm fingers and pulled me closer to him, my head next to his and his arms wrapped around my stomach and chest, holding me still.

"Sasuke…nothing will happen to me, us." He whispered, to me and kissed my curse mark, in which I was now calling it myself. Seemed to fit fine, even the other three agreed.

"Naruto…what are we going to do?" I whispered to him, my hand on the other side of his head, holding him softly, my fingers touching his beautiful hair.

Naruto was quiet for a moment and moved up to my neck and kissed it again.

"Sasuke, I can fell you shaking. It's alright…I told you already, nothing will happen to us. I promise, and you know me…I never break my promises." He whispered in my ear. I felt his breath hit it and I shivered a bit, though out of pleasure.

I could feel Naruto smirk. He grabbed my wrists and turned me around and pushed me onto my back on the seat and arched over me, since we unbuckled it was easy for him. My eyes shot open and I got a bit panicky.

"N-Naruto…what are you doing?" I asked nervously. I could feel my cheeks redden and get even hotter, from the fever.

He looked at me, seeing that even though I was sick and already red, I was blushing furiously. He leant forward and kissed my cheek lightly.

"If you weren't sick…I'd already have your pants off." He whispered to me. I flushed a dark crimson red as he sat back up. The front doors opened as Sakura and Kakashi climbed in with bags of food in there hands and soda. I sat up and didn't make eye contact.

"Here Sasuke." She said handing me some food and a soda.

"I'm not hungry." I said quietly, looking away from her. She tossed the bag onto my lap.

"I don't care. Eat so Tsunade won't through a fit for us not feeding you. Kakashi and I decided to have her check that…curse mark and maybe Jiriya too." She said as I took the soda.

"Why would they need to check it?" I asked as I took a drink of soda. I lied, I was actually really hungry.

" Because, if you don't remember, they used to talk about Orochimaru and how he had gone missing for so long. They might know something about it." Kakashi said.

I glared at the back of his head, he seemed to feel my killer intent. I was still pissed at him for before. I would get revenge…and I was going to have Jiriya's help with it.

"Here Naruto. You're food." Sakura said turning and handing Naruto his drink and the bag. He smiled.

"Thanks Sakura." He said. I felt a twinge of envy with the way he smiled at her, and the happiness of his voice. Sakura noticed too, and just looked back at Naruto for a moment, suspicious of his tone, but dropped it and turned back around.

Again, an awkward silence filled the car, it was more then likely they saw us in the weird position.

I ate a fry and coughed it out violently. Everyone turned to me confused. I whipped my mouth and took a drink.

_What the hell was going on?!_

Everything tasted horrible…or like nothing at all. I could only feel the fizz in my mouth from the soda and the fry taste like…nothing! I only felt the texture. Naruto and Sakura turned to me confused. Kakashi looked in the review mirror.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Fries bad?" Sakura asked me. I didn't move, I didn't acknowledge her, but hell was I aware of the three blood bags surrounding me. There hearts pounding in a soft rhythm against there chest. There breath, there smell.

_Holy Fucking Shit. When Orochimaru said he would turn me into something out of this world. He wasn't kidding. Who the hell __**was**__ he exactly?_

I thought to myself. I could here the engine pumping and the air whipping passed the war, with the other cars driving past. It was insane.

"Yeah, sure. Though…I'm to tired to eat…I'll eat it later." I said, as I looked out to see the sun drop over the horizon. It annoyed my eyes and made my skin itch a bit when the sun shone on me.

I pulled up my hood and curled into the corner of the seat and rested there, unable to fall asleep, It felt like I wasn't able to forever. If only I knew I was right about that.

_**No time to question my move**_

_**I stick to the path that I choose, **_

_**Me and my friends are going to do it right, **_

_**You'll never see us run away from a fight**_.

_InsaneSilo: right well this one was a bit, fillerish. Not much happening and yes…Sasuke is some sort of demon but I shall not tell you. You will figure out later. but I hoped you like it._

_Yes I was listening to Pokemon themes at the time and I'm sorry for not putting a song on the last chapter, I forgot and I'm to lazy to fix it ._


End file.
